


The Dream of the Astronaut's Lover

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Light Bondage, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), tentatodd, they're idiots your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Jason’s bonding with the Venom symbiote was something he told himself he would never share with you. However, he finds himself more inclined to divulge in his secret after glancing at your phone./ Hey, how many times do we have to go over this? Give ‘em a chance. Who knows. Maybe we could be a thruple.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Other(s), Jason Todd/Reader, Venom/Reader
Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045002
Kudos: 45





	The Dream of the Astronaut's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: light bondage, Tentatodd but I made him sexy okay???, chocolate cake, smut, jealous symbiote, canon typical violence, mentions of rape in the context of art interpretation, perhaps a non-canon portrayal of Venom, DC x Marvel crossover

It came to you in dreams, perhaps taking form as a subconscious desire or a vision of the future.

You peered into the hallway, knowing it more by feel rather than sight as your eyes adjusted to the darkness. Whatever silver light the moon gave off was the only way you could discern its form.

It was a swirling mass of black at first. You could close your eyes still feel its malevolent looks through your eyelids, its large eyes opaque. If you squinted, you could see its fangs like jagged edges, rough crescent moons highlighted by spit.

It seemed large like some terrible behemoth but the longer you thought about it, the more you realized that you were wrong. Its presence was all-encompassing and you wondered if it was a creature of the night or of the skies. All that you knew was that it was definitively eldritch in nature.

When it spoke, it made a noise that was low and difficult to understand. Its voice was deep yet distorted, its jaw moving unnaturally as its long, wet tongue moved to articulate.

As you stared, not quite frozen in your bed, you didn’t dare get closer to it. It stayed in its spot away from you. It seemed like minutes had gone by though surely it was only seconds. A ragged, heavy breath from your chest reminded you of the time. The noise seemed to scare it because you blinked and it was gone.

\---

Pale blue eyes watched you from the hallway, unknowing, unsuspecting of what was to come.

Not having enough time to react, you let out a strangled noise as Jason leapt from his spot on the doorway to your bed, making it creak and crease under his weight. His jump was oddly calculated, you were certain that if anyone else other than him did it, your foreheads would have bumped. But it was Jason and the only thing that you felt was his muscled form on top of yours, dark locks blending with your own as he leaned down to give an innocent kiss to your nose.

“I love you,” he mumbled in your neck and into your hair, as if he hoped his sentiment would get lost in them and be with you always.

Now that your body and mind had time to react to what was going on, your arms wrapped around him tenderly. Jason might look imposing and intimidating to others but you knew him as nothing but sweetness.

“I love you too, Jay, and I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” you reassured him.

He always got overly affectionate when he had to go away on long business trips. “The perks of working for my dad,” he’d say sarcastically though you both knew that working in a high-level position for Wayne Enterprises definitely had its perks.

The two of you cuddled in bed for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence before he had to leave in a few hours. As hard as it was for Jason to leave you, it was easy and worth it to wait for him. Though the two of you had only been together for over a year, you felt incredibly close to the man as if you had known each other your whole lives. That must have been the work of love.

Jason stared into the nothingness of your walls, trying not to think of what little time he had left with you as you cuddled into his chest, your form seeming so small and delicate with his arms wrapped around you.

He ignored the deep, nagging voice inside him that kept track of the hours and the minutes, reminding him that once he left the house, Jason was _theirs_.

\---

The sound of bones popping broke the noises of night life as Jason cracked his knuckles, the dark outer protection of the symbiote retreating as he crept into his safehouse. It was in an assuming area of Gotham where crime ran rampant. No one would bat their eyelashes at a shady figure that entered and exited a dilapidated building.

He rolled his shoulders after tossing his jacket on the bed, trying to get rid of whatever stiffness might be in them. He knew that there wouldn’t be anything. They would be sure of it. A few years of being with the symbiote and they knew how to take care of Jason after a fight.

Sighing, Jason flopped onto his bed for the night.

There was a clicking noise as if they disapproved of the safehouse. They knew it wasn’t meant to attract attention but they thought that Jason deserved something more comfortable than a old mattress on the ground.

Reaching for his laptop beside the bed, he quickly opened a browser to look at the local news. They should be reporting the human trafficking bust around prime time. He made sure that there would be a segment on it.

A buzz from his phone distracted him watching Detective Montoya’s reaction to the capture. He wasn’t sure if she would be grateful or frustrated that Venom assisted in her case. Looking at the screen, he decided to ignore the text message. It wasn’t you and if it was important, Dick would have called instead.

Knowing they could read his thoughts, Jason prepared himself for the gentle reminder that this was their time, not yours.

_You don’t have to be so jealous_ , Jason told them. _It’s always gonna be you and me._

**_But_** , they added.

_No buts. Well, just mine but I think we can have our lil celebration once this segment’s done._

**_But there’s…_ **

They didn’t dare to say your name but Jason felt their displeasure in his bones.

_Hey, how many times do we have to go over this? Give ‘em a chance. Who knows. Maybe we could be a thruple._

He chuckled to himself as he felt a familiar and light prickling under his skin, almost like a pinch but from the inside. The symbiote didn’t like to be teased.

\---

You came into consciousness -or had you always been awake?- to the dark walls of your room again. You must have felt its presence.

It was closer now, inside your room this time. There was a distance between you that seemed more like it was setting boundaries rather hoping to invade yours. The strange and menacing intent was gone but its looks didn’t seem any warmer.

Compared to the first time, you were able to see its form more clearly. You wondered if you could only discern it from the darkness because it allowed you to.

Creeping appendages, pitch black and of varying lengths and sizes, crept towards you. They moved as if they were curious.

As they slithered towards you, their length traversing every crack and crevice, covering it in its shade, it made that same deep guttural noise as it did the first time it came to you. This time it sounded more like an actual noise than some alien growl. But even as you watched its dark flesh pull back against its teeth in movement, you couldn’t read its mouth to understand what it was saying.

A sudden touch jolted you and made you break your gaze from it. But as you looked at your hand, you realized it wasn’t a tentacle. The hand was large with rough callouses but it squeezed yours tightly as if to reassure you.

You forgot that Jason had come home late last night.

\---

“Thanks for the sugar, _sugar_ ,” you said as you dug into the chocolate cake that Jason served you. It was one of the many perks of being with him -the man could cook- and it _almost_ made up for his dangerous hobbies of riding motorcycles, guns and MMA.

He didn’t hear your gratitude as he went back into the kitchen to bring the rest of the cake over to the dining table, the rest of it that was entirely for him. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or thankful that you never seemed to question his eating habits. Whenever you saw his excessive amounts of chocolate-flavored protein shakes in the cupboards or Milka wrappers that were in the trash, you never said anything. “I love a man that can eat,” you’d wink whenever he’d bake a chocolate cake for the third time that week. “Especially a man that knows to always save a slice for his lover.”

Nearly done with your serving, Jason teasingly swiped at the leftover frosting that neared the edge of the plate, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by you. You clicked your tongue before grabbing his hand to stop him from consuming the stolen goods. It didn’t matter that he made it in the first place. You weren’t finished and that frosting was yours.

“Uh-uh. Not so fast, big boy,” you said as you brought his digit to your mouth, licking the chocolate topping off of his finger.

“ _Mine_.”

Jason could practically feel his pupils dilate with interest as he watched you. He loved that mischievous glint in your eye as you batted your lashes at him when you were done, removing his finger with a wet pop. You set his hand down as if it was nothing after, returning your gaze to your phone and freeing his hand to finish his dessert.

Too distracted by thoughts more indulgent than cake, he fidgeted in his chair, half-heartedly trying to will his boner away, if only to make the commentary of his symbiote hush.

**_Hungry. Eat._ **

**_Ignore them._ **

**_“Mine?”_ **

Their presence undulated under Jason’s skin, a soft vibration that nearly tickled and made him uncomfortable when the parasite first bonded to him. But it’s been years since they’ve been paired and the feeling was easy to ignore now.

What was more difficult to ignore was their possession. They spat out commands in his mind, moved his hand against his will and made him eat the cake he wasn’t really interested in.

**_Distracted._ **

After getting more information from Kyle Rayner, Jason learned that the Klyntar, the parasitic beings that the Venom symbiote belonged to, molded themselves after the personality of their host. It was only after they bonded that he realized that he needed to shut his damn mouth more but it was too late. They were a talker.

_Obviously, that’s my lover._

They noted the possession in Jason’s tone.

**_Mine_. **

Like how Jason was theirs.

**_Doesn’t know about me._ **

Was that a hint of jealousy in their voice? Jason mused, annoyance slowly fading. Sometimes it was draining to fight with the being, especially since they usually got along.

_Why should she?_ I _didn’t even want to know you, but you kinda forced yourself on me…_

He winced at his choice of words, waiting for their reaction rather than immediately apologizing. They appeared to take no offense, their presence calming down to nothing more than the occasional ripple and their commentary had ceased.

The symbiote thought to themself, shutting their mental connection to Jason so they wouldn’t be disturbed. It’s not like they had any crucial missions to focus on. They just didn’t like that Jason seemed to be more focused on you as of late. They thought of the best way to approach the situation. They needed to get you out of his system.

Though they didn’t make any comment on his remark, Jason was attempting to explain himself anyway. It was only natural to keep the peace between a host and their parasite if they wanted to maintain a good relationship.

_I’m just afraid they might run away, you know? From me. From you. From_ us.

**_Something wrong with us?_ **

_Nah, nothing is. Nothing’s wrong with us, but sometimes people don’t understand._

Jason knew from his past before the symbiote that revealing himself, his personal history and his feelings too soon and too deeply could cause others to run away. Adding an alien symbiote that turned him into a hulking monster that could easily kill them only made things more difficult to disclose.

And you? He loved you. Hell, he could see himself spending a long time -he wouldn’t be confident enough to say forever but he’d say as close to it as possible- with you. That’s why he wasn’t so impatient to tell you of his secret. Plus, there was a certain delicacy in approaching the subject of Venom that the symbiote deserved.

Their conversation was broken by the sound of someone that clearly wasn’t you. The voice was quiet but not quiet enough that Jason couldn’t pick up the noise without the extra enhancement that Venom provided.

Finally appeasing them, Jason shoved four mouthfuls of the cake into his mouth, swallowed hard and used the back of his hand to wipe off any stray crumbs before glancing over at your screen.

Making an unbecoming snort, the noise pulled your attention from your phone screen to your lover.

“Anime, huh.”

It was more of a statement than a question. He knew your show watching history. It’s not like he cared much. It was just that anime reminded him of his replacement and he couldn’t help but tease you about your interests because of that.

“Bet you like hentai too.”

You didn’t need to question why Jason even _knew_ what that was for someone who supposedly wasn’t into anime. For someone who talked a lot of shit about something, the man was thorough in his research on ragging on the things he hated.

He went on with his teasing, “You watch that uhh… _tentacle porn_ that they’re known for?”

You were silent. It was easier to ignore him, especially with the slight hesitancy in his voice. The more you engaged with the man, the more boisterous he could be and you’d never finish your episode if that happened.

“Bet you want all those noodles slithering around,” he accused lightly, his large body now behind you as he continued to peep on your screen, this time over your shoulder. He ghosted his fingertips across your arms for emphasis.

His right index finger traced upwards from the curve of your shoulder, up your neck and across your cheek to teasingly poke into your mouth. “Bet you want that…” and he sniggered here, trying to contain his laughter. “ _That pasta_ filling up your holes.”

You playfully bit the finger once it was close enough, paying no mind to his taunts as you continued to watch your show.

“Hey!” Jason pouted as you didn’t give him the attention that he wanted. “You’re not denying it. You really into that stuff?”

You gave him a neutral hum not quite answering his question, gathering your dishes to dump in the sink. You shrugged his thick arms off of you as you scooted out of your chair, tucking your phone into your back pocket.

Passing him by again once the dishes were put away, you gave him a kiss on the top of his head. He had about half his cake to finish.

“I’ll see ya in bed, hot stuff. Don’t eat too fast. You might get a stomachache.”

\---

They would have felt guilty if they didn’t think that their actions were justified. It’s been a long time since the symbiote took over Jason’s body, the last time was the first year they were together and the man was trying to reject their relationship.

They knew Jason. Jason was just like them. There was good and evil in both beings, noble warriors with a dark past that they tried to move on from. There was a rage inside Jason that drew them to him, a rage that didn’t seek to destroy but sought to transform. For better. For _good_.

It was the light they saw in Jason that drew them to him in the first place. At first it was a light they sought to extinguish. He would be like their previous hosts. But as they listened to his thoughts and shared in his feelings, they started to grow attached.

It wasn’t love, no, it was more than that. Their relationship was all that mattered in life. It was a need.

And it was this basic need that compelled them to take over his body. They felt obligated to protect the man from threats. They wanted to protect him from you.

> There’ve been reports from locals that ‘the Creature of Crime Alley’ has struck again. But these sightings aren’t meant to strike terror in the hearts of Gothamites. They’re meant to provide comfort. In fact, locals have embraced Venom as their own vigilante, stating that-

“Hey,” Jason said, sliding into the spot next to you on the couch. “What’re you watch- _oh_. _That_.”

You raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the screen.

“You don’t think it’s frightening?”

“Should I? All the news reports say that Venom only targets criminals.”

He had a strange look on his face, not necessarily bad. If anything, you’d say that he looked puzzled.

“Why? You implying that I’m _bad_ , Jason Todd? Scared that some tall, dark and handsome being might sweep me away in the middle of the night?”

Jason let out an incredulous snort.

“Nah, just asking. Anyway. Gonna nap more. Later.”

He placed a kiss on your forehead before heading back to bed.

\---

Jason would have been utterly pissed if he knew what you were doing. It was dangerous walking home alone at night but being a Gothamite made you used to danger. You shrugged off your imaginations of your pissed off boyfriend. You could take care of yourself. That’s what Jason loved about you.

But even though you could take care of yourself, it didn’t make your walk any less frightening as you felt the sickening feeling of being followed. It’s not like you heard footsteps behind you or started seeing a constant figure in your periphery but you felt some sort of presence, large and intimidating, that seemed to be stalking you.

You hurried past the final alleyway before your apartment building, taking longer strides to get there quicker. You were relieved when you knew that home was in sight.

As tough as you were, the dark was frightening and it reminded you of how scary it could be as a figure reached out from the shadows to grab you.

A large man tugged at your arm, yanking it so that you were pulled backwards, the force creating a sharp pain.

“Hey, who the f-”

You had no time to speak as he dragged you towards the mouth of the alley where you’d be hidden from anyone passing by. Guessing that you were somewhere towards middle of it, your captor pressed you against the wall so that you couldn’t move.

A sickening feeling in your stomach formed and you tried to swallow it down as your heart raced. You heard chuckles of ‘good work,’ ‘nice catch’ and ‘the boss is gonna like this.’ Peering into the darkness, you tried to find faces for the voices but there was none.

Closing your eyes, regret washed away whatever sickness got over you. You shouldn’t have walked alone. You should’ve at least told Jason. There were so many things that you should have done to prevent you from being in this situation.

You didn’t even want to imagine what the men planned to do to you. Would this be a senseless murder or rape? They said they had a boss. Would you be forced into prostitution under the Penguin? Or even worse, trafficked abroad by one of the gangs?

A different man approached you, handling you more roughly compared to the first. His palm pressed into your hurt shoulder and he made sure to purposefully step on your toes.

There was a click and the sudden spurt of a fire from a lighter illuminated both of your faces. You didn’t recognize the man by his face or the clothes that he wore.

“Pretty,” he sneered, his lips dangerously, disgustingly close to your own.

Quickly you turned your head to side, your eyes shut hard and you couldn’t help the full-body trembling as the possibilities of this encounter shook you.

“ ** _Pretty_** ,” another voice repeated back. This one sounded deeper and more distorted. The voice was clearly not human.

You opened your eyes as you saw the lighter drop from the man’s hand, his entire body flung several yards away and onto the street. The rest of the men screamed and scattered but they too were tossed as easily as trash.

Before the flame flickered out, you saw your savior through its dim glow. Their body was large and hulking, incredibly muscled and as dark as the night. Their eyes were milky white and fangs as sharp as their claws.

It seemed to smile at your recognition as you fell to the ground in shock. Four smaller tentacles shot out from their body to catch you.

“Venom.”

\---

“Should we really be going out after what happened?” Jason asked, concerned with your determination to leave the house. You called him a few hours after the incident, when you were safe at home, crying and still full of shock.

“Of course,” you insisted. You nearly begged on your hands and knees to have your friend get you tickets to the Gotham Met’s special exhibition of ukiyo-e works.

“Aren’t you…?”

**_Afraid_** , Venom finished in Jason’s mind.

You shrugged as you tugged him up the museum’s stairs. “It’s fine. Venom saved me.”

When you told Jason what happened, you didn’t mention the fact that you couldn’t stop thinking about the way they saved you from falling and the embarrassing wetness you felt as you remembered the way their body gripped at your inner thighs.

“Venom, huh? Tall, dark and sexy got you feeling all safe?”

There was a higher frequency to their undulation as if Venom was pleased by yours and Jason’s comments.

Rolling your eyes, you told him you weren’t going to go over this conversation again.

Again? Jason was careful about bringing up Venom in front of you. He would have remembered having this conversation in the past.

But he had no time to ask you or the symbiote more questions as you squealed with delight, dragging him through the double doors of the building.

\---

He nearly knocked you over as you suddenly stopped in front of another woodblock but held his tongue for a sharp remark and tried to think of something wittier as he realized what caused you to halt.

“The Dream of the Fisherman’s Wife,” you read off of the description.

Normally Jason would have several things to say about you and the art piece. His favorite quip being, “I knew you were in to tentacle porn but I didn’t know you were into _vintage_ tentacle porn.” But when he noticed the look of pure joy and fascination on your face as you examined the piece, he couldn’t help but remain quiet so he could enjoy your reaction.

“Early Western critics understood it to be a rape scene,” you told him.

If he didn’t know anything about Japanese art, he could see why they interpreted it that way. Who would want an octopus to go down on them?

You pointed towards the writing in the background of the image, then the woman’s expression and body language. “But if you really look at it, you can tell that the scene is consensual by all parties.”

Jason’s pale eyes squinted to see what you were seeing. The woman’s eyes were closed as if in pleasure instead of fear, her hands gripping on to the tentacle not to push it away but as something to hold. Jason couldn’t count how many times he put you in that same position.

“There’s something incredibly romantic about this piece,” you said, trying hard not to let yourself get carried away. “Something incredibly revolutionary.”

Pausing a bit, you continued on, deciding that you’d take on Jason’s teasing in exchange for expressing your admiration for the piece.

“It shows tentacles as the ideal lover. They’re the hands, the mouth, the phallus. They’re soft and pliant compared to the hard and unbending will of other lovers. They act as ropes not meant to restrain but to hold.”

At the end of your rave, you felt yourself grow with embarrassment. You half-expected Jason to tease you and tell you to save the dirty talk for the end of the date.

Instead, he wrapped his thick arms around you and rested his chin on top of your head.

“Huh, I never saw it that way. That’s kinda cool.”

\---

They felt torn in how to feel about you.

On one hand, they saw you as a threat to Jason. You were another organism that could easily leech off of the man, making him waste his time and resources on you. They couldn’t recall a time where Klyntar shared their hosts with another and if there was such a moment, it was evident that that kind of relationship wasn’t beneficial to the species.

On the other, Jason loved you and you loved him. They could use your feelings for the man to manipulate you to their will.

But something didn’t feel right about doing that.

They weren’t sure if it was the recent development with your relationship with them, but somehow they found themselves more accepting of you. Curious, even.

\---

When you saw it again, it was close enough for you to touch. You’d even dare to call it shy if you knew it wouldn’t kill you for saying something so insolent.

A dark appendage reached out towards you and you met it half away in curiosity. You gripped it and it divided itself by five, mimicking the shape of your hand only bigger.

You weren’t expecting it to be so warm or ticklish. It seemed that whatever particles it was made of were in a constant state of vibration. That and the heat made it comfortable to hold.

Hearing that familiar sound come from its throat, you wondered if it was the proximity or the creature itself that made you finally understand it.

It spoke in that strange, deep voice, a voice that made you realize its identity. _Their_ identity.

They spoke only one word to you, a word whose meaning should have sent a cold shiver down your spine instead of a sudden burst of heat in-between your legs.

“ ** _Mine_**.”

\---

He couldn’t tell anyone how he knew but he knew that tonight was the night that he had to tell you. Maybe it was his nerves, maybe it was Venom themselves. But he couldn’t wait any longer to share his secret with you because he finally felt that he could trust you with it.

**_Need PEA_ **

_We do not need symbiote crack right now_ , Jason told them.

Having to supply his symbiote with their constant supply of stimulants in the form of phenethylamine wasn’t high on his priority list at the moment.

**_Two ways to get it._ **

_You don’t have to remind me. It’s either chocolate or brains, I know. Shit, if I knew I would have to force feed myself chocolate every fuckin’ day of the week, I might have opted to stay a zombie._

The conversation ended at that. Right now his focus was you.

The two of you weren’t paying any attention to the movie on TV. Jason took it as an opportunity to start the conversation.

“You know how I told you I was an astronaut one time?”

You laughed. “And some pick up line that was. ‘Challengers from Beyond’ was your crew, right? That was almost as good as when you mentioned you died before.”

“Hey,” he said, grabbing your hand and speaking in a tone that told you he was serious.

“We live in a world where some asshole dresses like a bat and punishes the people of Gotham by not letting all of the _cooler_ superheroes save them. A world where aliens exist in the same space as talking monkeys. A world where our local crazy plant lady ‘accidentally’ makes people super horny three times a year.”

You thought about what he said. Jason wasn’t wrong. With the world you lived in, it wouldn’t be that unusual or out there for Jason to have gone to space. He was adopted into a wealthy family too.

“Okay, and…?”

“I caught something.”

“Like a space STD or?”

He rolled his eyes before trying to think of how to describe Venom.

“A symbiote.”

He continued on despite the weird look you gave him.

“ _Venom_.”

You blinked at him once, then twice, then a third time for good measure.

“You’re Venom.”

“ _We’re_ Venom,” Jason confirmed.

“The same Venom that beats the shit out of drug dealers and thugs.”

He nodded.

“The same Venom from the alley.”

He nodded again.

Before you opened your mouth again, Jason offered a solution to make it more believable.

Watching as your boyfriend become consumed in a dark material, his large frame grew even bigger, muscles larger and more defined. A black cowl covered his head, eyes lost in large milky lenses and his mouth was lined with fangs, a long tongue hanging out of it.

“Oh.”

**_Doesn’t like us_** , the symbiote quickly said. You watched as parts of Jason were revealed beneath the darkness.

_Hey, hey, hey. Give her a moment._

“ ** _Are you afraid?_** ”

You couldn’t look at them, biting your lip as you thought of the best way to verbalize your feelings before deciding to copy Jason’s method instead. It would be easier to show them how you felt.

Shimmying out of your clothes, you tried to keep your resolve under their heated gaze. You hated the emotionless white of their eyes. You couldn’t tell what Venom or Jason was thinking. You tried not to think of the worst as you slipped off your panties and grabbed their hand in yours.

You were wet. Dripping, sticky wet. Wet to the point that Jason could feel it through the symbiote’s lining.

You weren’t scared. You were horny.

It was their turn to dumbly think, ‘ _Oh_.’

It made sense that you’d be attracted to Venom. Jason couldn’t blame you, really. He knew first hand what a great lover they could be. They fit all of your criteria. Big, buff and kinda scary. The tentacles were an added bonus. You weren’t a damsel-in-distress by any means but surely the event in the alleyway had to give the symbiote some extra points in your book as well.

Shifting awkwardly, you were certain that you should have used words -normal communication- instead of stupidly letting them cup your sex.

Your sigh of relief turned into a moan when you felt them slide a finger inside of you. The motions told you that it was Jason that was touching you but the thickness of the digit was distinctly Venom.

Both hands reached out to pull them towards you, your eyes losing focus as you felt that buzzing sensation from your dreams inside of you. As much as you loved Jason, this was something you’ve been thinking about since you first thought about sex.

There was a different sort of satisfaction that the symbiote took in pleasuring you. Your body was smaller than Jason’s and it took pleasure in the visible size difference, loving the way you looked so tiny and fragile against them. They wanted to feel all of you.

Exploratory feelers separated from their shoulders as they dipped their mouth down to taste you. You shuddered as you felt their long tongue take harsh laps against your clit and they added another finger to your tight cunt.

_Tastes good, right?_

**_Almost as good as chocolate._ **

It was strange being able to see himself touching you with Venom over him. He could taste your sweetness as if he was using his own tongue but he knew the limitations of his body as you writhed with pleasure, already on your first orgasm. Jason knew from experience that the mixture of tongue-fucking and vibration would have anyone cumming in five minutes and under.

The parts of Venom that separated themselves from their main body took to memorizing every inch of you, though they seemed to have some sort of knowledge from Jason’s memories. They knew the exact pressure to use when they tweaked your nipples and knew that you liked to be slapped around lightly.

You found yourself eager for another orgasm as you watched them stroke their cock, the thing looking almost comical as it bounced back against their stomach when they changed positions.

They already knew you would be almost _too_ tight for them but they also knew that human holes could be accommodating. Your wanton begging only made them more excitable.

“I don’t think it’ll,” you started, trying to take slow breaths as they eased themselves inside of you. You ended your statement with a high-pitched squeak, surprised that they fit half of their member in already.

“ ** _Fits_** ,” they stated proudly as they slid the rest of their length inside of you.

It wasn’t their length you were worried about though, it was their girth. You felt their cock press against your walls and take up all the space inside of you.

“ ** _Snug_** ,” they praised.

Jason fought the urge to have his eyes roll towards the back of his head and pass out in pleasure as he felt Venom bottom out inside of you. You were always tight but now you felt impossibly stuffed and each thrust felt as if you were sucking him in and holding onto him with everything that you had.

You weren’t sure of what you’d rather do first: cry out in pleasure or vigorously rub at your clit. Venom made the decision for you. Neither.

One appendage bound your wrists above your head as the other slipped between your lips. Another tickled your clit at irregular intervals and your frustrated whimpers were muffled as you sucked on the tentacle in your mouth.

Gasping, you were afraid that the symbiote might snap you in half with their strength as they pushed your knees to your chest. Jason let out a whimper at the deeper penetration. You heard a low growl.

The tentacle on your clit pressed against the sensitive bud tightly, making your body shake as you felt their vibration. You fought against your restraints and the symbiote kindly removed the tendril from your mouth so you could speak.

“Just let me touch you. Please,” you begged.

They stilled inside you as they thought and your hips moved desperately against them so you wouldn’t lose your orgasm.

_How could you say no to a face like that?_ Jason asked. He wanted to feel your hands against him, feel your hands against them.

The symbiote wasn’t completely warmed up to you though and thought you deserved more punishment. Jason would later refer to this emotion as pettiness. They only released you after Jason’s second appeal.

Slowly your wrists were unbound and your hands free to weakly clutch at the chest of the being that fucked you.

The appendages instead focused on your tits, massaging them as Venom picked up the pace again.

Every time they moved in and out of you, their cock hit the right spots that made you see stars with each thrust, the feeling only amplified by the tendrils that massaged the rest of your body.

Your arms flung around their neck to bring them as close to you possible, your action making them hit the right spot with enough pressure to finally send you over the edge as the rest of their tentacles vibrated against your skin.

It took a couple more pumps and overstimulation that made your legs shake for them to cum, low, feral growls in your ear as your pussy milked them of their seed.

When they pulled out, you saw a light milky wetness that marked your leg and the sheets and you wondered if it was a mixture of theirs and Jason’s cum.

Going back to his normal form, Jason leaned down to kiss you, entwining your hand in his. You felt the warm, pleasant buzz of Venom wrap themselves around both of your hands as they spoke to you in that low, distorted tone.

“ ** _Ours_**.”


End file.
